A White Star: The Paradox Reaction
by Alexa the hedgehog
Summary: A legendary tale of a battle that brought even the mushroom kingdoms greatest heroes to their breaking point. Among the battle an unlikely duo emerged. A Hero and the Goddess who gave her the strength to save the world. Behold the epic tale of this battle. OC- Alexa the rainbow luma
1. Prologue The Lights in the Sky are Stars

Hello everyone, and welcome. This is a story of mine that while I enjoy the ideas of it as much as Tales of Heroes will be getting updated less frequently getting only one of the current three chapters per week. If you have any questions or even suggestions for what the intro music should be, either pm me or post it in the reviews so everyone can see your opinion.

-Alexa the Hedgehog

* * *

A White Star: The Paradox Reaction

Prologue: The Lights In the Sky Are Stars.

* * *

There was a legend known by all those in this world. A story of the heroes who saved the world long ago. Of the woman who brought forth peace in what seemed like the world's last hours, and the glorious goddess who gave her the power to do so. It was the story of three princesses, and a fearsome king. The story began at a flying castle in the sky, and ended at the same.

However one thing was constant between all tellings of the tale however. They all began with the light of a star disappearing in the endless night. However there are things no one else knows. Many intricacies of the tale were lost with time, but you are very lucky to be here tonight. For I can tell you this wondrous tale, in all of its truth. Would you like that?

In that case let me begin. "It was a night that set many wheels in motion. It was the night the white star hit the observatory."

* * *

**End Of Chapter!**

* * *

The joys of new fiction. This story will be updated next Tuesday and until further notice every Tuesday onwards. I hope you all enjoy it as it continues. Until next time though, read more fiction!


	2. Metamorphisis

Finally getting around to this first real chapter. Figured one surprise chapter wasn't enough. IF you have any suggestions make them known. I still need intro and outro music after all

Chapter 1  
Metamorphisis

It was a beautiful day in the fields of the Bee Hive Galaxy. The larger than life bee hives dripping honey down from their entry ways. Polaris loved going on these kinds of trips, and he always managed to get his best friend Betelgeuse come along with him. The bees were even kind enough to offer them a try of the honey they made, the oh so sweet and delicious honey. But after they turned the corner Polaris was glad he had brought Betelgeuse. Lying on the ground was a creature of some sort. It was white furred with some blond highlights. But it didn't look like it was sleeping, no it looked like it was fading away.

"Betelgeuse, go get the toad ship. We need to get this animal to the Observatory so Mama can look at it," Polaris exclaimed. With that his best friend ran off in the direction they came from going for help. When Betelgeuse returned with the toad ship and Captain Toad, they loaded up the animal and rocketed towards their home, the Comet Observatory.

The Comet Observatory was a large space station style device used to observe the whole of the cosmos. It is home to all of the Lumas and Rosalina, the person all Lumas think of as their Mama. The toad ship landed in the garage, only one of the many locations in the observatory. And then they all rushed to get to the library, the place Rosalina was supposed to be at this time. Bursting through the door, they rushed through the crowd and laid the animal in front of Rosalina.

"Mama, we found this person lying down on the ground in the Bee Hive Galaxy. I initially thought it was sleeping but then it felt as if it was deteriorating. And just look at it! Its literally fading away," Polaris exclaimed.

"Lay it down before me," Rosalina commanded. After they did so she examined the animal. It was a female hedgehog, the only problem being that hedgehogs don't normally take a humanoid form. The concept bothered her more and more as she saw that the body was just completely disappearing. She knew the body was beyond saving. She then made her decision. Taking out her wand she brought the star tip to her chest. Then she muttered an incantation before raising her wand and extracting the soul of the girl. Then she ran out of the library and using her wand threw the soul into the star core of the Observatory. The star rippled as it accepted the soul. Sighing she turned to address the Lumas

"If she's going to survive she won't be as she was. Her only chance is to become a Luma. That is why I extracted her soul and injected it into the Core. The chances are still slim. She'll only live if her soul was strong enough," She said. She was about to continue as the Core shined brighter than she had ever seen. And then out from it popped a Bright white star. No, not a star. A white Luma.

The Luma moaned as she got up floating up like she was born flying. "What hit me? And could you strange people tell me why I feel like I weigh about ten times less than I used too," The star questioned.

"Umm… well you were dying so Mama took your soul and threw you into that star behind you, then you popped out of the Core, and now you're a Luma," Polaris said. "What's your name miss?"

"What's my name? My name is Alexa Okami. And honestly you're story isn't the strangest thing that has happened to me in the last week," Alexa stated bluntly. "I swear I've heard of Lumas before. Umm Miss blue dress, silver crown. What is your name?"

"Some people call me a princess, these Lumas call me Mama, and you; you can call me Rosalina."

END OF CHAPTER!

Im really psyched for how this is going to go. But I couldn't be more on the nose about this if I tried. If you feel you have suggestion that might work you can post a review or you could even just straight out send me a Pm. I'd be glad to see what you guys think.

-Alexa "The Hedgehog" Okami


End file.
